Radio-controlled, miniature vehicles are well known as amusement and competition devices. Such vehicles have miniature internal combustion engines. The miniature internal combustion engine requires accessories for supplying fuel to the engine. Some of the difficulties of fueling hobby equipment, such as remote controlled vehicles are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,304, by the same inventor, incorporated herein by reference, and need not be discussed here.
Whether those radio-controlled miniature vehicles are aircraft, automobiles, boats, helicopters, or other vehicles; each vehicle has fueling complications in common. It is very desirable to transport those vehicles with an empty fuel tank. To that end, an efficient manner of adding fuel to and removing fuel from that vehicle is very desirable.
Another fueling problem is caused by the requirement that no fuel enter the engine, until absolutely desired. So during the fueling process on the input side, the fuel must be directed to the tank only. So, the fuel tank must be filled with the engine protected.
After the remote or radio-controlled miniature vehicle is used at a desired site, it is very desirable, if not required, to remove fuel from the vehicle before transporting the vehicle to a storage location. It is still desired to keep the fuel away from the engine and remove the fuel to a proper storage facility or tank prior to such transport.
It is furthermore desirable to have such features contained in a relatively simple, easy to operate structure or device or tool. The device must also be efficient, compact, and easily transported.